


A boy and his bear (Art)

by The_Anglophile



Category: Brideshead Revisited - All Media Types, Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: Art, Comic, Drawing, Fan Comics, NSFW Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is surprised when he discovers the true nature of Sebastian and Aloysius' relationship.  Silly stuff.</p><p>This is art!  (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A boy and his bear (Art)

Please do not repost this image to any other website. [DA](http://cuculus-rex.deviantart.com/art/A-boy-and-his-bear-267249622?q=gallery%3Acuculus-rex%2F17301210&qo=11)


End file.
